


Día 21: Algún día tú serás mejor que yo

by LaVenus6



Series: Fictober 2020: Algún día [21]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fictober 2020, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: Fictober 2020, día 21.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Fictober 2020: Algún día [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950535
Kudos: 2





	Día 21: Algún día tú serás mejor que yo

Hannibal ha estado observando en silencio como el mejor detective del FBI, se va identificando con los asesinos en serie.

Puede comprender sus motivos al ser empático con ellos. Incluso recrear el crimen pasó a paso, creando al Copy Killer. Obviamente eso le causo interés en él.

Claro, Will Graham no es el Copy Killer pero él sí, y le gusta ver, como lo intenta a atrapar. Ya que como el Copy Killer, Will no puede conectarse con ese asesino serial. Tan poco encontrar al Chesapeake Ripper, su otra identidad.

Leer la mente de Will bajo terapias, es como una novela de misterio e intriga. Nunca sabes que esperar. Muestra arrepentimientos pero a la vez gloria por identificarse con los asesinos seriales.

Le hicieron comprender que Will Graham era digno de ser parte de su familia.

Sabía que si moldeaba a Will empezando desde sus emociones hasta su mente, lograría perfeccionarlo para ser alguien como él o superior a él.

Imaginaba al investigador del FBI examinando un cuerpo, que ambos pusieron ahí.

Ahora Will es un simple cachorro con Hannibal a cargo de su entrenamiento.

Una taza de porcelana rota, volviéndose más frágil entre sus manos.

Pero Hannibal, recuerda a su tía Murasaki. Una mujer hermosa y elegante, de origen japonés. Ella le enseñó que en la antigüedad, los japoneses cubrían de oro aquellas rupturas en las cerámicas.

Y Hannibal, es el oro para Will.

Sabía que crearía una obra de arte de aquella taza de té rota.

Por lo que no tenía duda alguna que algún día Will Graham sería mejor que él. porque el alumno siempre supera al maestro.


End file.
